Drum transfer systems are known in the tobacco industry on cigarette tipping and packaging machinery. However, many drum supply methods are speed limited to such an extent that they cannot feed components fast enough to meet the minimum speed for forming a consistent tobacco rod. Thus, a need exists for a faster rod transfer device and method to permit the formation of a consistent tobacco rod.